Forbidden Love
by Fate12343
Summary: A change room kissing session can lead to more than they know. Both Satoshi and Daisuke have obvious towards each other, but haven't said anything. When Summer vacation rolls around, and Satoshi walks in on a certain red-haired boy, will their love happen again? Or will the angels inside of them have something else planned? Review for more chapters, so I know you're enjoying it.
1. Chapter 1

_A few pants were exchanged from the two boys in the change room. The redhead was currently being pinned up against the wall by Satoshi, who was giving him kisses along his neck. Dark was watching the events unfold. Minutes before, they were arguing and fighting because they were 'enemies'. Krad was completely against everything that was happening, but dared not to interfere._

_**"Daisuke, is this really a good plan?"** Dark asked. Satoshi pulled back from Daisuke and let him go, letting the red head slide down the wall. Daisuke pulled Satoshi onto his lap, and grabbed his face to kiss him._

_"I currently just don't care..." Daisuke moaned back through their mind link. "I'm so sorry.."_

_"For what Niwa..?" Satoshi asked, pulling away._

_"All of this.." Daisuke said. "I shouldn't of been so blunt about this."_

_"Niwa, yo-"_

_"Daisuke." The red head cut off his friend, making them both blush._

_"Daisuke.. You are the first person that makes my heard beat faster." Satoshi blushed more, and looked at the red-head._

_"Really..?" Daisuke asked, feeling upset that he brushed off his feelings for so long_.

* * *

Daisuke woke up, his heart pounding from the dream. "Oh no, not again.." He whispered.

**"It's going to keep bugging you until you do something about it, you know** **that.."** Dark replied to Daisuke as he appeared in front of his tamer.

"What am I suppose to do though.. I can't approach him again. The change room wasn't... Oh, who am I kidding, it IS what I wanted.." Daisuke felt tears swell up in his face.

**"Dai, I'm not going to judge you for loving another guy you know. It's only natural. Love just happens, you**** know?"** He did know.

He wanted to feel Satoshi against him all the time, and transforming into Dark wasn't helping the situation. Though it did make it interesting, and that's how Satoshi found out in the first place.

Things were much more complex than before. No matter what Daisuke did, he would see Satoshi in his dreams. Maybe it was time to face Satoshi again. One problem, it was Summer Vacation. "Geez, this is going to be harder than I thought!" Daisuke slammed his face into his pillow.

A knock on his bedroom door made him sit up straight. "Come in."

"Pardon my intrusion.." The voice sent shudders through Daisuke's shirtless body. In his doorway, stood Satoshi wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"I take that back... This might be easier than I thought.." Daisuke whispered to Dark through their mind link.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter, please R&R, and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**- Fate**


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was long, but Satoshi was for sure the first one to break it. "I was walking over.." He said slowly. "I wanted to walk to you about something, and your whole family was just piling into this car and took off."

"Oh no.. They went on summer vacation without me!" Daisuke pouted. "Oh well, I guess I could use a break anyways. What did you walk to talk about?"

"I would prefer it if you were on ground level with me." Satoshi simple stated.

He was blunt, but Daisuke politely asked him to step out of his room while he changed. Satoshi agreed, and when the door opened, Daisuke stood in shorts and a black top. "Come on, lets go downstairs, I'm thirsty. Want anything?" Daisuke blushed, his heart was racing.

**"If you don't stop, you're going to transform."** Dark said.

"I know, but I can't help it... He's so close.." Daisuke could feel Satoshi's gaze.

"Sure, I'll take some orange juice." Satoshi said, as he saw Daisuke open the fridge.

Both sat at the table again, in silence. It was calming, but also slightly awkward considering that nothing had been said really. "So..."

"Oh yeah.. Well.." Satoshi started. "I wanted to talk about the change room incident we had."

"W-Why bring it up like it's..." Daisuke started, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Like it's a bad thing?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke blushed and lowered his head down. "Because it is.. Maybe, I don't know." Satoshi now had a blush on his face. It wasn't the Satoshi he knew anymore.

There was silence yet again. Only this time, it was a certain red head who broke it. "I... I liked it.." Daisuke muttered. Satoshi looked at him, smiling slightly. "I mean, I'd.. I'd do it... again.." He let the memories play back in his mind, as he sighed. He said it. He admitted that he liked it, and it felt damn good!

"I did too..." Satoshi got up, and pulled Daisuke's chair out a bit, before sitting on his lap, facing him. "Would you mind.. If we tried again?"

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi waist, and pulled him closer. Both boys brushed their lips against each other, before kissing once more.

**"Is it hot in here, or is it just**** me?"** Dark teased. **"Oh wait, its you**** two!"**

Both boys pulled back, and blushed some more. "Satoshi... Uhm.." Daisuke started, before he felt himself shifting.

In two seconds, Satoshi was now sitting on Dark's lap. "Oh look, its the commander." Dark smirked.

"On the contrary.." The bluenette smirked, only to become the golden haired angel, who instantly tied Dark's wrists down. "I wish nothing... But to despose of you myself.."

* * *

**Okay, wow. Sorry this took so long, I actually forgot to post it..  
Here it is. I know, it might seem a little rushed, but please let me now how you feel about this chapter!  
- Fate  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Satoshi sat in his bed, looking at his hands, feeling the most annoying presence ever. Krad. **"Master Satoshi, you shouldn't interfere with that boy anyways, he's no good for you."**

"Shut UP Krad." Satoshi said, feeling himself get more and more angry. "So what if I love him? Are you going to keep destroying my life?"

**"I'm simply trying to help you. Master." **Krad laughed before disappearing far into Satoshi's mind.

The bluenette sighed, before looking at the cuts on his arms. Clearly the two angels fought it out yesterday. He hoped Daisuke was okay. Dark took it easy on the red-head, but still..

* * *

Daisuke held both of his arms, feeling horrible. "What the hell did you two do last night?" Daisuke asked to the Dark sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Daisuke said, shuddering. Dark ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"Listen, maybe things aren't that bad, but you and Satoshi need to learn that Krad still wants to kill me. No matter what, it shouldn't matter about us, but t should matter about the two of you being happy." Dark smiled as Daisuke blushed. "I know you two are becoming close, and it seems now like your dating."

"I don't even know if we are dating.." Daisuke sighed.

"Then ask him." Dark simply handed Daisuke his cell phone. "Text him, you have that technology now!" Dark laughed.

_Sato, I need to ask you a question, please reply soon. ~Dai_

_What is it that you need? ~Sato_

_I was just wondering, if now that all of this is happening.. Are we dating? *Blushy face* ~Dai_

_I don't know, would you like to? ~Sato_

_Well.. I like you, a lot, but if Dark and Krad are going to be like this, is it a good plan? ~Dai_

"Hey, we're not that bad. We're not stopping you. He's actually replying really fast." Dark stared at the phone.

"I know, I kinda feel *ding* special!" Daisuke read Satoshi's text before responding.

_I wouldn't mind giving it a shot, what say do they have? ~Sato_

_So we are? ~Dai_

_Yeah, I guess so. ~Sato_

Daisuke flopped back on his bed, and smiled. He had a boyfriend now! He was taken, and he wasn't alone anymore! "Was that so hard?" Dark asked.

"Oh, shut up." Daisuke smiled.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just a filler. I found that a lot of people liked this story, so I'm trying my best to update, but I'm so busy, and I'm getting ready for FanExpo, so I'm going to be even more busy!  
I'm so sorry guys, I am trying my hardest..  
- Fate12343 


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke smiled as he played with his phone. He was finally dating Satoshi! "Are you just gonna smile all day, or are you two going to go on a date or something?" Dark cut in.

"I want to go on a date, but where?" Daisuke asked.

"How about you two go get a tea or an Iced-tea at least. It's hot out right? How about swimming or ice cream?"

"Satoshi doesn't swim, he doesn't like his body.." Daisuke looked away.

"Well, how the hell are you two going to have s-"

"DARK!" Daisuke said, going bright red.

* * *

Satoshi and Daisuke walked around the beach, just talking. "So, what kind of stuff do you like to do?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, well uhm.. I'm not really free to do my own stuff, seeing as how I have Dark, and I'm busy a lot of the time. But when I do have time, I like to draw!" Daisuke replied cheerfully.

"You like drawing?" Satoshi asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know, it's a Hikari thing, but I love it.."

"I wish I could draw my own art." Satoshi said, as they got aboard a cruise ship. They sat together as the boat started its motor and other passengers got on.

"But, you're a Hikari, so can't you?" Daisuke asked.

"Sadly, no.. I can copy arts, but I can't make my own.." Satoshi looked to the side as the boat started to move.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Daisuke looked over to Satoshi's smirking face. "What is it?" Dai asked.

"You know, these kinds of things used to scare me.." The bluenette said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but once Krad came, I forgot all about these minor fears, and focused on what was currently going on." Satoshi sighed, before wrapping an arm around Daisuke's shoulders. "You know... I never thought this would be us. We've been dating for about 3 hours now."

Daisuke smiled at that. "You're my boyfriend.." He whispered.

"Yes, and you are my angel of darkness.." Satoshi smiled as he kissed Daisuke's lips.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi sat in the living room, watching a Disney movie (how romantic). Daisuke was all cuddled onto Satoshi, who was very calm and collective this time around. Both were calm surprisingly. None of their inner angels were trying to come out. This made them feel relaxed, and accepted. How long could a perfect moment last?

A knock on the door snapped Daisuke out of his dream world fantasy. "I wonder who it is.." Daisuke said, getting up, and walking to the door.

When he opened it, the sight nearly made him faint.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger you guys, I've got to start packing and getting ready for Expo, and my boyfriends. Yay, 4 hour bus rides, then an 8 hour ride to Toronto... Dear god, help me.  
Anyways, I've been getting a lot of good feedback on this story! So please, I will update once before I go. Just spam my inbox, and review section, and I'll come and write for you!  
Love you guys, and as always, please favourite, review, and follow!  
Thanks!  
- Fate12343**


	5. Chapter 5

At the door stood Krad, who was dressed in a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Why you little-" He said, ready to attack. Daisuke shut his eyes tightly, but nothing came. "Work, you stupid!" He heard, before opening his eyes.

"What's the matter, Krad? Can't use your magic?" Satoshi smirked walking behind Daisuke.

"Master Satoshi." Krad said.

"Not just him." Dark said, walking behind Daisuke. "We seem to have our skills and physical strength, but all magic is gone." Dark wore a black shirt, that hugged his body tightly, along with black jeans.

"This is crazy..." Satoshi said, pushing his glasses back into place.

* * *

The four sat at the table, with some cookies and milk. Dark shoved all the food in his face, while Krad ate them carefully. "If you eat that fast, you're going to get hiccups." Krad said, before taking another bite.

Dark swallowed his cookies, before downing his glass of milk. He let out a light sigh. "We haven't eaten in years! Daisuke what else do you have?!"

Daisuke started to make some ramen in a pot, considering it was for 4 people, and let it simmer for some time. "Oh yes, I am so hungry right now!" Dark's face was lit up, the biggest smile ever. Suddenly, he hiccupped, making Satoshi and Daisuke jump. Krad smirked.

"Now.. What did I tell you, Mousy?" Krad leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Oh shut -hic- up!" Dark whined.

The four sat, eating the ramen quietly. Dark had finished hiccupping, and Krad was awfully quiet. "Krad, are you feeling alright?" Satoshi asked.

"I feel fine, thank you Master." He said, as he finished eating. "We should be heading home soon."

"Actually, I was going to spend the night here." Satoshi said, smiling.

"Oh, that's right. Man, I still have so much stuff to do before we can go to bed. I have to do the laundry, load the dishwasher, bring you to the guest room, clean the bathroom... Geez, I wish I didn't have so much stuff." Daisuke said.

"How about this, I'll do the dishwasher, you show Satoshi his room, and Krad can do the bathroom."

"Alri- HEY!" Krad said. "I am NOT cleaning some filthy stall!" He felt his stomach rumble. "Although I think I may need to go.."

* * *

Satoshi laid on his bed, smiling at the ceiling. He was dating Daisuke. Something he had only dreamed of doing before. The boy was a clutz, but he was now his clutz. Satoshi sat up, looking at his hands. "I have nothing to worry about anymore.. I'm free, and I'm in love." He whispered.

Krad had cleaned the place to his likings. He smiled, and washed his hands, before walking out to meet his other half. "Your bathroom is clean now." Krad said.

"Thanks." Dark said, taken back by Krad's sudden happy mood. He had just finished loading the dishwasher. "You're cheerful.." Dark said.

"I am free, of course I am. Mind you, I have no power, only my skills and strength." Krad leaned against the wall. "I am assuming I will be staying with Master Satoshi at his residents, while you are here with Niwa."

"I hope so.." Dark said. "Aside from that, are you sure you're not just happy because you get to see me?" Dark smirked.

"Haha. No. Nice try." Krad said, before walking away.

Daisuke was making a bed for Dark. He slowed down at the end, before speeding back up, and finishing off the bed. "Gosh, I'm so tired.." Daisuke walked over to his room, pulling on his PJ's, before going back to Satoshi's room. "I made Krad's bed, and Dark's bed too. Are you comfy?"

"Yes, thank you. Have a good night Daisuke." Satoshi smiled. Daisuke blushed before running over and kissing his boyfriend once before running back out.

Satoshi closed his eyes before a loud thud was heard. "I'm okay!" Daisuke called out. Satoshi laughed.

"My little clutz.." He smiled, before falling asleep.

* * *

Alright guys! I am home now, and school starts tomorrow! Time flies, but I promise I will continue this when I have time. So, please R&R, favourite, follow.. Whatever you like (:

I have a fan page, if any of you guys want to follow it?

I'll try to update that page as much as I can, so please, make sure to give it a like if you are curious about story updates.  
Thanks!  
- Fate  
pages/Rach-Rage-Fate12343/504021079648583 This is the fan page 


End file.
